Four Seasons
by N1Cky-chan
Summary: Uma Fic de InuYasha e Kagome com um pouco de Sango e Miroku. Como as quatro estações, eles passarão por momentos difíceis, alegres, tristes, apaixonados...Ao completar a jóia de quatro almas o que farão para ficarem juntos?Minha primeira Fic!XD
1. Chapter 1

**- Blá – Fala dos Personagens**

**- "Blá" - Pensamento**

**- BLÁ! - Gritos**

**(Blá) - Opinião da autora Baka**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – Passagem de tempo ou de lugar**

Bem!Essa é minha primeira fic. Eu sei que ninguém gosta de enrolação antes de começar então vamos logo!

Boa Leitura! 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

--------------------

Depois de tanto tempo, nossos amigos conseguiram matar Naraku e unir todos os fragmentos da jóia.

Era uma noite estrelada e InuYasha estava sentado num galho da Árvore Sagrada.

"E agora... juntamos a jóia e provavelmente Kagome vai querer ir embora! Eu não vou suportar!"

InuYasha?É você que ta ai em cima?

Kagome?

Não!O Coelhinho da Páscoa!

Quem? o.Õ

Deixa pra lá... – Nessa hora ela já tinha subido na árvore e sentado perto dele.

Inu...

Que? – "Ah!Ela me chamou de Inu que kawaii!"

Você já decidiu o que vai fazer com a jóia?

Na verdade não... – "Kagome... pra ficar com você para sempre logicamente!"

Hummm...

Nesse momento Kagome chegou mais perto e deitou no ombro dele e logo depois sentiu a mão de seu amado abraça-la pela cintura e eles coraram automaticamente. Os dois apreciavam o momento como se fosse único, sentiram suas respirações se encontrarem.Estavam perto, perigosamente perto...

MONGE PERVERTIDOOOOOOOO!

Sangozinha eu não tenho culpa se minha mão é amaldiçoada!

MENTIROSO VOCÊ NEM TEM MAIS A TAL DA MALDIÇÃO!

InuYasha estava bufando de raiva.Podia ter beijado Kagome, era o que mais queria, mas não, aquele monge tinha que atrapalhar tudo!Ele ia espancar o Miroku!Ah se ia!

Bem...Está ficando frio...Vamos entrar e jantar então InuYasha?

Feh!Tanto faz! – "Kagome... não ligue pra minhas grosserias!"

Nossa! Que raiva é essa?Eu vou fazer ramén hoje!

OBAAAA RAMÉNNNNN!

Jantaram e foram todos dormir.No quarto das garotas elas conversavam:

Kagome?Você ta dormindo?

Tava né!Mas agora fale!

Hehehe!Desculpa!Mais deixa eu te perguntar!

Desembucha Sango!

O que você tava fazendo lá na Arvore com o InuYasha hein!Fala a verdade!

Ah Sango!Eu fui perguntar o que ele ia fazer com a jóia...

E... Continue!

Bem...Daí a gente desceu para jantar!

Ta bom finjo que acredito!

Ai Sango eu tenho muito medo que ele queira "reviver" a Kikyou com a jóia...

Boba! Ele gosta de você e você sabe muito bem disso!

Sei não! E se ele quiser virar um youkai completo?

Ai K-Chan sossegue!

Ah! E você com o Miroku hein-hein? – "HAHA eu sou a rainha para mudar de assunto!"

Ai Kagome!Você sabe...Ao mesmo tempo em que ele ta super carinhoso ou ele faz algo pervertido ou vai correr atrás de outra!

Hihihihihi! "Ai K-Chan sossegue!" – Kagome disse imitando a voz de Sango.

Ai...Vamos dormir!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No quarto dos meninos o assunto era parecido...

Ô InuYasha...

O que você quer monge baka?

Nossa InuYasha!Você fala assim com a Kagome também?Daqui a pouco ela desiste de você,ai você fica triste... – Disse Miroku com uma cara de choro

A cale a boca Miroku!

Olha!Eu tenho nome!Mas não minta!Você gosta dela mesmo não é?

Não sei porque eu tô confiando em você... Mas é claro que eu gosto, eu só não demonstro tanto!

É! Tanto é que só ofende a coitada! Se eu fosse você ia falar com ela amanhã!

Mas Miroku também tem a Kikyou...

Ah InuYasha! Aquela víbora já morreu umas quinhentas vezes!Ou vai me dizer que ainda gosta dela?

Bem...Não é bem assim... Eu não sei... Quer dizer! Eu gosto da Kagome!

Então pense e use essa jóia com cuidado!

Eu já pensei bastante sobre isso...

O que você vai fazer InuYasha?

Vou virar humano!Mas o Sesshoumaru não pode saber de jeito nenhum!

Nossa por essa eu não imaginava!

Feh!Vá dormir monge imprestável!

Continua...

Nossa bunitinho esse cap; é a minha primeira fic gente to animada, mas com poucas idéias na mente...Por favor mandem reviews!

Gomen nasai amantes da Kikybarro...mas há quem a odeie!

Kissus Otakus!

N1Ckÿ-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**- Blá – Fala dos Personagens**

**- "Blá" - Pensamento**

**- BLÁ! - Gritos**

**(Blá) - Opinião da autora Baka**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – Passagem de tempo ou de lugar**

Bem!Essa é minha primeira fic. Eu sei que ninguém gosta de enrolação antes de começar então vamos logo!

Boa Leitura! CHAPTER 2 – Dia, feliz dia! 

No dia seguinte InuYasha foi o primeiro a acordar com o sonambulismo do Miroku.Tinha tido um sonho em que beijava Kagome...

Que droga!Não era pra acordar!Tava tão bom...

Sangozinha...Meu amor!Vem com o papai Miroku...RONC! InuYasha tira o rio de cima de mim!ZZzzzZZzzz

Credo!Miroku da pra calar a boca? Sonâmbulo imprestável!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Passou o tempo e Kagome tinha saído para caminhar um pouco e aproveitando a situação InuYasha foi atrás dela seguindo seu cheiro, ele amava tanto aquele cheiro de sakuras...

Ela estava sentada num tronco perto de um riacho pensando alto...Até demais

InuYasha...

"Ela disse meu nome? Será que ela estava pensando em mim?" - Chamou Kagome?

InuYasha!Você tava ai?Que susto! – "Ai será que ele ouviu... Nossa eu devo ta parecendo um pimentão!"

Posso sentar aqui? – Apontava um lugar ao lado dela

Pode sim...

Kagome...

Chamou? – "Ai o que será que ele quer!"

Kagome, eu já decidi o que fazer com a jóia...Mas antes eu tenho que saber uma coisa...

O que é?

E antes que ela pudesse perceber eles já estavam perto novamente, só que agora sem nenhum Miroku para estragar.Suas respirações se cruzavam e InuYasha sussurra para ela:

Aishiteru...Quer namorar comigo?

Eu quero!

E finalmente seus lábios se tocam. No principio era apenas um roçar de lábios, tímido porem o tempo eles puderam aprofundar o beijo que se tornou apaixonado. Eles só se separaram quando precisavam de ar.Pareciam um casal de pimentões apaixonados (Nossa de onde eu tirei isso XD) Era o primeiro de muitos beijos apaixonados...

Errr...InuYasha...O que você ia me contar sobre a jóia?

Agora que tenho certeza do que quero (nessa hora eles estavam mais vermelhos que a roupa de rato de fogo) posso falar...

Fala logo!Eu to curiosa!

Kagome... Eu... Quero ficar pra sempre com você... Então vou virar um humano.

Kagome estava super feliz com a decisão do seu amado.Eles voltam a se beijar enquanto Kagome fazia carinho nas orelhinhas do InuYasha.

InuYasha...Que tal se você fosse morar na minha era?

Eu acho ótimo!Mas e os outros?

Pelos meus cálculos a Sango já deve ter se acertado com o Miroku!Já o Shippou pode ficar com a Kaede.

Ei como você tem tanta certeza dos dois?

Eu andei conversando com a Sango...Quer apostar quanto?

Eu aposto que os dois não estão juntos!Se eu ganhar você vai deixar eu fazer o que quiser (O HAHAHA)

Como isso?

Ué!Eu vou poder beijar, abraçar, etc você à vontade sem Osuwaris!

Ta bom, mas se eu ganhar você fica sem Ramén por uma semana!

Kagome acho melhor a gente voltar pro vilarejo...Está escurecendo...Suba nas minhas costas – (EU TENHO QUE GANHAR EU TENHO!Raméééénnn T.T)

OK

Chegando lá o mais novo casal contou para Kaede o que fariam com a jóia. Ela ficou muito feliz e foi buscar o objeto.Enquanto isso Sango e Miroku chegaram

Olá!Onde vocês estiveram o dia todo? – Disse Sango

Ei Sango acho que o InuYasha foi por em pratica as minhas maravilhosas dicas!Aliás, acho não!Tenho certeza já que vocês voltaram abraçadinhos!Que Kawaii! – Dizia Miroku morrendo de dar risada

Feh!Cale a boca inútil! – Dizia InuYasha parecendo um pimentão

E vocês hein?Vocês também tão abraçadinhos ai! – Kagome perguntava pra Sango

É...que...a gente ficou noivos!

IUHU GANHEI!EU GANHEI INUYASHA!

NÃOOOOOO!

Nani? – (Puts imaginem a cara da Sango com o Miroku O.Õ)

Deixa pra lá! Mas significa que o InuYasha vai ficar sem ramén por uma semana!

Quando finalmente a velhota chegou foi dando as recomendações.

Escutem bem. Eu vou partir a jóia no meio e dar metade para cada um de vocês para que Kagome continue tendo seus poderes espirituais.Bem, você InuYasha vai se tornar um tipo de "meio-humano",quer dizer, vai ficar meio-youkai nos dias de lua nova.

Maldição!Eu vou continuar com essa porcaria de lua nova?

Sim!E o Osuwari vai continuar funcionando nesse dia, já que você não vai perder seus "instintos youkai" totalmente.

Droga!

Continua...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Domo Minna-san!

Mil beijos para quem está lendo minha fic!

Especial para quem deixou reviews XD!

**Katty Chan – Obrigadinho pelo reviewKissus!**

**Jujuba-chan – Olá!Ele vai virar humano sim!Obrigada pelos elogios!**

**Bru-chan – Domo!Brigada pelos elogios!É tão bom saber que a Kikyou tem "poucos amigos" mesmo e que não é só a cara dela!Bjus!**


	3. Chapter 3

**- Blá – Fala dos Personagens**

**- "Blá" - Pensamento**

**- BLÁ!!! - Gritos**

**(Blá) - Opinião da autora Baka**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – [Passagem de tempo ou de lugar**

Bem!!Essa é minha primeira fic. Eu sei que ninguém gosta de enrolação antes de começar então vamos logo!!

Boa Leitura! CHAPTER 3 – A volta e a Descoberta de Houjo 

Oi Mãe!

Filha?Você já voltou?

Sim mãe, mas agora acabou...

Nani?

É uma longa historia...Só que agora eu não preciso mais voltar pra aquela era!Lógico que eu vou voltar, mas precisar não preciso!

Entendo...Você vai voltar lá por causa do InuYasha não é?

Manhiii...Ele ta aqui manhiii! - (disse falando tão baixinho e tão "agudo" que quase não dava pra entender)

Olá senhora Higurashi! – disse um garoto de longos cabelos negros (Gente o Inu humano! Quem resiste!?)

Kagome, quem é esse?

Mãe!É o InuYasha...Só que ele virou humano...

Sério?Que legal!

Enquanto comiam um pedaço de bolo maravilhoso da senhora Higurashi, eles explicavam toda a história.No final das contas a mãe de Kagome achou o máximo o InuYasha ir morar lá e havia um quarto de hóspedes na casa que se encontrava vazio só que pelo menos por uns 2 dias ele ia precisar dormir no quarto da Kagome até a Senhora Higurashi arrumar o quarto (que mais parecia um quarto de bagunça do Souta).

Bem eu vou subir para acordar o Souta.

Tá bom... – (Eram duas da tarde e o coitado tava na cama o.Õ)

Kagome!Vamos a algum lugar?

Onde?

Sei lá!Você que conhece essa era!

Ta bom, vamos ao clube!

Como é esse tal de glub?

É clube bobão!Lá tem piscinas para nadar, dá pra jogar vôlei, futebol...

Feh!Que chato!

Está bem...Se você não for talvez eu chame o Houjo...

Que horas nós vamos?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quando finalmente ficaram prontos quase faltou cair o queixo dos dois. A Kagome que sempre usou aquele uniforme "maravilhoso" estava irreconhecível, usando um short curto bege com a parte de cima do biquíni laranja e vermelho e uma camisa semitransparente bem cumprida (gente se alguém quiser ver como é me manda um e-mail OK?). O InuYasha tava com um short vermelho (por que será?) e uma camiseta preta.

Inu!Você ta um Koneko-chan!

Você também ta muito linda... – já começando a se beijarem ardentemente quando escutam uma voz conhecida...Houjo

Senhorita Kagome!Fiquei sabendo que você sarou...Kagome?

Ficou estático com a cena: Kagome aos beijos com um desconhecido.Por que não ele?Que sempre esteve ao lado dela...O buquê de rosas vermelhas cai no chão e ele fecha os punhos raivosamente (gente isso tudo foi muito rápido... lógico que eles pararam de se beijar quando o Houjo chegou)

Ah...Oi Houjo...Esse é o InuYasha...InuYasha esse é...

POUW! – Houjo tinha dado um soco em InuYasha – Tire suas patas da Kagome!

EI SEU HUMA... SEU IDIOTA!O QUÊ VOCÊ FEZ?QUER MORRER!

VOCÊ QUE ESTAVA BEIJANDO A KAGOME!DEIXA ELA EM PAZ!

FEH!EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!

InuYasha se prepara para dar um soco no Houjo também, mas para ao ouvir os gritos da Kagome e lembrar das suas recomendações...

_**Flash Back**_

_Então eu vou ter que seguir essas regras?_

_Sim!1º - Não fique me perguntando das coisas na frente dos outros; 2º - Não bata muito menos mate alguém! ; 3º - Não saia de casa na lua nova porque NINGUÉM pode ver você hanyou OK?- e assim foi... Até a 37º recomendação (tadinho do Inu! Tava com as orelhinhas vermelhas! – Antes de virar humano neh!)._

_Acabou?_

_Não senhor!38º - Me dá um beijo!_

_Claro!Mas antes eu quero a recomendação 39º - Depois das 37º recomendações a nossa prezada senhorita Kagome Higurashi é obrigada, TEM que fazer carinho nas orelhas desse respeitável Senhor!_

_E começaram a se beijar novamente..._

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

ACALMEM-SE PELO AMOR DE KAMI-SAMA!Houjo o InuYasha é meu namorado...

Ah... – percebe-se uma certa tristeza no seu tom de voz

VIU SEU BOCÓ ELA TEM DONO E NÃO É VOCÊ!

Bem...Acho que estava interrompendo algo quando cheguei aqui.Eu vou indo.Adeus Senhorita Kagome...Quando enjoar desse seu namorado já sabe com quem falar... – "Eles vão ter o que merecem! Essa vadia! Eu sempre estive ao lado dela pra ela ficar com outro qualquer!".

Continua...

Koneko-chan Gatinho

Kami-Sama Deus

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Agradeço a quem me deixou review!

(A única! T.T)

**Anginha – **É, dessa vez acho que eu surtei (O.O)!Mais talvez até fique legal...Quem sabe uhuhu


End file.
